Craig and Kenny A Clingy boy for 15 Years
by Marsiline-cun-16
Summary: This story is based on this song    /watch?v GdSUMFi5FYE   or "A clingy boy for 15 years"   hope ya like  sorry if there is typos or what not!  there will be a part 2!


"Hey Kenny!" i yelled to my best friend.  
>"Hey" he said as i caught up with him.<br>"Whats wrong...," i asked, looking at his Bright blue eyes, that were so cute.  
>Usually he is the hyper one, and im the quiet one. Something is totally wrong.<br>"Oh, nothing," Kenny looked away coughing, really badly.  
>"You still haven't gone to the doctor, have you?" I asked, really upset.<br>"No i haven't, but...i am fine," he replied.  
>"Kenny, please go!" "I'm fine Craig, don't worry." He looked at me, and tried to pull of a smile.<br>"Whatever you say Kenny!" i said, as i lied. I was seriously worried

The next day, Kenny wasn't at school.  
>"Craig, Stan, Kyle, go to the office" The teacher said, and Cartman wasn't there, like ALWAYS.<br>"NO! I DO NOT KNOW WHY CARTMAN AINT HERE!" Stan yelled as we went to the office.  
>We walked in, Stan's parents, Kyles parents, and MY parents were there. I wondered <em>"<strong>Why, we are in high school now. Why are they here, and wait...where is Kenny<strong>?"_  
>"Boys, sit down" the principal said. We all sat down next to our parents.<br>"Whats going on?" Kyle asked "WE DONT KNOW WHERE ERIC IS!" Stan yelled.  
>"No, boys..its about Kenny, mkay?" Mr. Mackey said.<br>"What about him?" I was about to jump outta my seat.  
>"Kenny, is really sick...he has a terrible Disease, Mkay?" he Continued.<br>"The doctors...will make him better, right?" Stan asked, while me and Kyle were about to cry.  
>"Stan, hes gonna..." Randy started, "Hes gonna die Stan," Stan looked at him "no..." I was crying already, but was hiding it. No one has ever seen me cry,<br>But Kenny has.

The principal let us out early, so we could see Kenny. Stan and Kyle Went to go get Cartman as i ran to the hospital. _"**My best friend...dying**?"_ i wondered, "_**This cant happen**!"_  
>I got there, and there was the blond boy. Laying there, almost dead.<br>"Kenny.." i ran over to him.  
>"Im...im gonna be okay Craig, don't worry," Kenny said, with a fake smile.<br>"Kenny...before everyone gets here, i gotta tell ya something," i said.  
>"W-What" He asked.<br>I leaned in, and kissed him.  
>His eyes got really big.<br>"I love you. Kenny McCormick, a lot." I smiled "I...Love you too Craig Tucker!" He smiled back.  
>I hugged him, held on to him.<br>I could tell he was happy, Then...**The _Impossible_ happened**.  
><strong><em>He stopped breathing, in my arms.<em>**  
><strong><em>"Kenny..." i yelled, crying "KENNY!"<em>**

* * *

><p>The next couple days, i couldn't stop thinking about you.<br>I couldn't stop crying.  
>The funeral was horrible, so sad. I started to write poems, love poems.<br>These poems were about my love for you.  
>Every day, i wrote 1 poem and kept them. They stacked up and up.<p>

~ Days, turned into weeks, turned into months, which turned into a year.  
>I was so Reckless, but still writing these poems.<p>

~Another year passed (2 years,...after you died)  
>I was still Reckless, But i kept writing those poems.<br>One day i was writing, and my house set on fire.  
>i didn't notice, till the only thing left was the collar on my shirt.<p>

~The Third year, Clyde found some of the poems i wrote, and said i should post them on the web somewhere.  
>"Come on Craig! You might get famous!" Clyde would say as he read my poems.<br>I'm surprised he didn't call me names...yet.  
>"I don't know...maybe" i said.<br>"Ill give you five dollars."  
>"Ten"<br>"Fine" he said with a laugh.  
>Tweek freaked out, and we all laughed.<br>This was one of the first times i ever smiled in three years.  
>I'm glad i still have friends.<br>Later i put some of my poems on Facebook, and DeviantART.  
>People commented like crazy saying "Oh! I love this one!" or "Make more!"<br>Then a couple days later, i made my own website.  
>I got a lot of views from people, everyday.<br>At the top of the page i wrote "Dedicated to Kenny McCormick. I still Love You."  
>Every one at school loved my poems! Everyone knew, they all were for you.<p>

~ The Fourth year, some Magazine writer found my website. They wanted me to write for them.  
>Finally one time, Clyde was right. "Haha Kenny! we are gonna get famous!" i yelled.<br>I was famous, and everyone loved me, but The poems were for you, and for you only.  
>I always think, that if i keep writing these poems to you...will you ever reply?<br>Everyone were bugging me and demanding for more poems, but i am always day dreaming, and forget to send them in.

~ The Fifth year, i was a pro-poet!  
>Everyone knew me, everyone loved me!<p>

~ The Sixth year, my body was ruined.  
>Through all these years, i written 2,000 poems already. My poems of my love for you, people thought i was insane!<br>Not a bone had been broken, and not an organ been damaged.  
>I missed you, i still loved you.<p>

~ Another year had passed, it was Seven years since you died. I was in perfect form. A Lot of the days i compared you to things.  
>Like your a compound inner product space.<br>~The next year, i didn't change. I kept doing the same things!

~ The Ninth year...i had a huge accident.  
>Apparently, i suffered quite a blow to the head.<br>All my friends, my fans were worried about me,  
>But even though i forgotten my own name...all i could remember,<br>was that I Loved You.

~The Tenth, Through the Eleventh year, my memories didn't return.  
>I didn't remember anyone, or anything.<br>I still loved you, and i waited for your reply.  
>That's all i wanted, Your Reply.<p>

~The Twelfth through Thirteenth year, i still didn't remember anything.  
>Some tried to help, but all i knew was i still loved you. That's all i had.<p>

~The Fourteenth year, Still no memories.  
>Everyday was really frightening and uneasy.<br>I couldn't stop thinking about you.  
>All i wanted was a glimpse of you, i just wanted a word with you!<p>

~ Finally...the Fifteenth year.  
>My Memories Returned.<br>I remembered EVERYTHING. Then burst into tears...because i remembered...  
>You died in my arms, Fifth teen years ago.<p>

* * *

><p>I kept writing these poems, and i wondered if they kept piling up, would they ever reach you?<br>Every poem was tossed into what was your room.

Even though i cant see you anymore.  
>I kept loving you.<br>A Lot of the times, i thought we meet again, but the you would disappear.

"These poems i written my love for you.  
>Ive been sending them for 16 years straight and there is still no reply, yet there is still no reply."<p>

* * *

><p>The end<p>

By- Allissya.


End file.
